A unlikely team
by Kagomefan00
Summary: Ten year old kagome was never good in following rules. She goes into the well house even though her mother told her not to and gets dragged by some mysterious man 1000 years in the past and meets a boy with a sword three times sizes. Please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone reading my story on a whim here. I'm a beginner in this story making fanfiction bussiness stuff. So some contructive critism would be nice.

I Own nothing NOTHING! T^T

Summary: Kagome higurashi 10 year old girl falls through her family well 1000 years in the past and meets a very strange boy with a sword three times his size.

A unlikely team

"I'm going to play outside for a while mama!" A newly 10 year old kagome said skipping outside the house to play with her new bouncy ball.

"Alright sweety but don't wonder to fall are go in the well house its dangerous." the girls mother yelled.

"Alright!" Kagome was having so much fun with her gift. You could bounce on it, roll with it, throw it, she was having a blast! Then her cat Buyo came running outside with poptart in his mouth and kagomes mom yelling aftet him. Buyo bump unto Kagome making the ball bounce out of her hands and roll into the well house. Now Kagome was always told to follow three simple rules.

1: Don't leave poptarts anywhere where Boyo cam easily grab them.(she should have never shown him nyan cat)

2:Never and i mean Never go in the well house without mama or granpa

3: Never talk to strangers.

"I already broke one rule. Whats one more gonna hurt." kagome said to herself walking to the well. She slowly stepped inside. She wasn't scared or anything like that of the well but she was scared her mother was going to catch her. And that would be realy bad. She took slow and steady steps on the stairs but they creaked everytime she step on one. She made down the stairs and grabbed the ball from next to the well. kagome jumped for joy in accomplishing getting the ball. Suddenly arms shot out from the well and grabbed kagome inside making her drop the ball that made her come in here in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all the reivews. They made me all so happy that i can actually not be lazy and actually update.

Disclaimer: i own nothing oh but a girl can dream.

A unlikley team chapter 2!

" Le-let me GO!" Kagome yelled at the mysterious figure holding her. She kicked, scratched, bite, but the figure didn't budge. Kagome looked around the well house to see glittery blue and purple stuff.

"Where am i?" Kagome said to the man not expecting a answer.

"We are traveling 1000 years to the past." The man said to her in a very soothing voice. Kagome stopped struggling to take time to examine the man. He was old ans wrinkly with bug eyes.

"Some help im being kidnapped by a old, some type of nasty bug man pedophile!" Kagome yelled.

"Pedophile?" The man studied the girl in his arms. 'is she realy the key to saving the world.' the man thought to himself.

"We're all doomed." the man began crying as the exited the well house to this big forest place. He jumped out the well and placed kagome gently on the ground.

"Bout time you got here old man." a Boy with tanned skin and a sword 3 times said getting up from his postion on the tree.

"is this the person we've been waiting on?" The boy said coming closer to kagome.

He lifted her chin to get a better look at her. Kagome blushed and pushed the out of embarresment.

"Hey! keep your hands off me jerk." Kagome yelled at the tanned boy.

"Who do you think your talking to wench?" He yelled back at kagome.

"You Jerk! And my names not wench its kagome say it with me Ka Go Me!"

"Well my names not jerk it Ban Ko Tsu weeeeeeeencccch!"

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She lost her ball, was kidnapped, she got icing on her new birthday kimono and this boy was direspecting her. She was going to beat this boy to the ground.

"Thats it Ka- me-ha-me Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She extended her arms like she has seen goku do so many times. But nothing happend.

"Are you having a stroke or something?" Bankotsu stared at her as if she was from another world.

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked kagome as she broke down in tears.

"i couldn't do the ka me ham ha whaaaaaa!" she said in disappointment.

"I can't beileve she is supposed to save the WORLD!" Bankootsu yelleed.


	3. Chapter 3

Heya everyone im updating again because 1+2= snail in a shoe ..

But on a serious note its because i have alot of reivews so i say thank you to:

Symetricalgirl8Deaththekid(you reviewed twice thank you)

Princess Happy(you also reivewed twice i reaky appreciate it)

Snowyflame(thank you)

My name is the lovely Elise(thanks for the reiview)

GraciLue(thanks alot)

KawiiOdango(i appreciate the reiview)

Kiara314(You were my first reiviewer ever and for that im eternally grateful)

Enough of the mushy stuff. I think its time for me to start the story.

Disclamet: i do not own inuyasha (for now)

A unlikely team chap3

"i want my MOMMY!" kagome shouted still crying over the fact that she couldnt kamehameha.

"Shut up girly!" Bankotsu yelled at her.'God she's sooo annoying .' Bankotsu turned and started yelling at the bug eyed man.

"Its all your fault! If you didn't get this stupid girl then i wouldn't have this huge headake you better make her shut up before i make mince meat out of you!" Bankotsu can be very frightning.

"What ya say? Your in a earhquake? Your gonna make me some cheese? Thats not a good idea i would be stuck on the toilet for days. But i would likes some fish." the old man Said. Bankotsu left off to get his fish grumbling about stupid banshees and a senile old man.

"Mm listen child i brought you here for a reason. I sent Bankotsu off so i could talk to you in peace." He sat across from her and she stoped crying.

"My name is Tososai the fates has selected you to recover the sacred jewel piece's that have shattered."

"Sacred Jewel whats that and how did it shatter and why did destiny choose me and if quiters never win why do they say quite why your ahead?" Kagome was paying close attention to the man waiting for a answer.

"The sacred jewel is..." he was intrupted by a centiped demon.

"I smell a jewel shard its radiating off that little girl GIVE IT TO ME!" The centipede woman knocked Totosai away who was trying to attack kagome.

"Foolish old man the jewel shall be mine and i will devor her flesh!" She yelled then lunged at kagome again.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers of chapter four. I was at a major writers block and decided to make a new story. So here i am to update this one.

Disci... Aw whats the point you all know i own nothing except the plot.

A unlikley team

The centipedewoman screamed as Kagome threw rocks at her face that was slowly purifying her.

"You stupid bug i was trying to get some answers." kagome threw another rock in its eye. Yer mothers always told her to never let anyone touch you. Out of anger she threw some of the rocks at Totoasi.

"Stop please for the love of God stop!" Both the centipedewoman And Totosai cryed and begged for forgiveness.

"What the he- hey stop hitting me!" Bankotsu came back with the fish and was being hit with rocks as well.

"All i wanted was to spend my birthday with my family but nooooo some old pervert had to drag me through the well. Then i met some mean poo face boy who was rude for no reason. And lastly when i was about to get some answers some creppy bug lady tried to eat me!" Kagome was seething with anger that a ten year old should never have. Kagome stommped away into the forest far away from them.

"She is scary!" The centipedewoman hugged to Bankotsu for dear life. He of course pushed her off him.

"I am so sorry i didn't think she would have such a temper." Totosai explained to the Bug demon.

"Its okay i guess trying to eat her is bad. From now on i'll only eat leafs." She squirmed away into the forest.

"What a nice lady." Totosai smiled dreamily at her retreating figure.

"YOU OLD IDIOT SHE WENT KAGOMES DIRECTION!" Bankotsu shouted in irritation. He left off in a hurry feeling kinda of guilty. He didn't have to yell at her she was probaly new to all of this.

"You better be alright kagome." He ran as fast as he could hoping to reach her in time.

With Kagome.

"I'm so hungry i wish i ate that poptart." Kagome sat down and cried missing her mom and grandpa and even her annoying little brother(Not buyo though it all his fault)

"Mmm i'll eat you for sure this time." Kagome gasped as the woman lunged for the fourth time today. But was stopped because she was sliced in half. Kagome looked up to her saivor and saw a boy with silver hair.

"Th-thank you!" Kagome blushed and smiled softly at the boy. The boy turned his head from her quickly trying to hide his blush luckly kagome didn't see it.

"No problem i had to get some training in any way." The boy said cooly. Kagome jumped up and shook his hand introducing herself.

"My Names Kagome whats yours?"

"Sesshomaru."

"Your so cool i wish i could fight like that." Kagome praised him.

"Well yeah i could teach you." He shifted nervously.

"Really! Thats so cool. But i bet i can't be as strong as you." Sesshomaru puffed out his chest a little. Yeah he like this girl.

"KAGOME!" Bankotsu ran up to her panting. He was really happy to see she was okay. But who the heck was this girl standing next to her.

"Kagome who is this wench?" He asked pointing to Sesshomaru. Kagome was about to speak but Sessomaru beat her to it.

"Who you calling a wench? I am a boy." Sesshomaru growled in anger.

"Really the hair is misleading." Bankotsu smirked.

"Your one to talk your hair is longer than mine and is in a braid a very girly one." Sesshomaru smirked. The two boys glared at each other. Kagome stopped listening to them and began thinking about something more important. 'Wait i didn't leave the poptarts on the counter.'

Well there goes another chapter sorry for the long uodate story ideas keep poping in my head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello world did ya miss me! #random guy# "NO!" **

**Alrighty then so I am here to finally update this story! After all a god like myself should show her reviewers how awesome she is. ^•^/. #Random Guy again# Your Lame just get to the story idiot! TT^TT **

An Unlikely Team

"Dog breath!" Bankotsu yelled.

"Shemale!" Sesshomaru yelled back at him.

"Don't you have shiny stuff to find and bury mutt!"

"Two things first I am not a mutt I am pure saluki well at least that's what my dads says and secondly I already buried my shiny stuff!"

Kagome ignored the two arguing idiots and stared at the sky sadly. 'momma I wonder if you had noticed I am no longer there.'

In Kagome's Era

"Where is Kagome?" Kagome's Grandpa asked reading cosmo. Kagome's mom stopped watching 'Real Housewives of Osaka' to go look outside. Kagome's mom dropped the bowl of popcorn she had been holding.

"Kagome is gone!" She panicked and began to cry.

"Calm down Rei." Grandpa said trying to calm his daughter.

"My baby is missing! How do you expect me to calm down? What am I going to do!" She yelled. Then something hit her.

"Ow!" She rubbed her head and starred at what hit her. It was her special pen!

"Oh right I forgot. Mars Star power Maaaaaaaaaaaake Up!" She yelled and nothing happen. Granpa put down the cosmo and starred at his daughter.

"Your not Sailor mars. It's only coincidence that your name is Rei, you live near a shrine, like fire, have a best friend who eats a lot and is named Usagi, your last name was Hino before you got married, you are good at archery, was born April 17, your blood type is AB, you have two crows, Phobos and Deimos, and was going to name Kagome Rei junior. All of this is just a coincidence."He said and went back to his cosmo doing the 'what's your perfect jean type' quiz.

"I hate you dad whaaa!" She ran into her room/shrine to sailor mars.

Back with Kagome

Kagome new her mom was probably crying her eyes out missing her. She turned her attention to the two arguing buffoons and sighed wishing they would get along. Then she looked at Bankotsu and Sesshomaru arguing. 'Those idiots. What are they arguing about anyway?'

"Anything you can do I can do better. I can do anything better than you!" Sesshomaru pointed at him.

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"Would you guys shut up! I have been here since like 10:00 and now the sun is setting! Can I please have some answers?" Kagome cried and sat with her back faced to them. Bankotsu crossed his arms and turned away from her feeling guilty. Sesshomaru being the gentleman he is, sat next to her and smiled.

"I am sorry for making you upset. Will you forgive me?" Sesshomaru begged using his famous puppy eye's.

"It's ok but can you explain to me what's going on here?" Kagome asked.

Bankotsu spoke went to sit on the other side of Kagome to explain what's going on.

"Okay this miko chick made this girly jewel thing that everyone wants because it can grant you a wish and make you stronger. The jewel shattered because some chick by the name Agome broke it because she didn't't get the part in the play called Nekoyasha or whatever." He said cleaning his sword.

"Oh...but why was I called to look for the Jewel shards. I mean who ever picked me has to be really stupid considering the fact that I am a teen year old girl who has a very short attention spand and is eaisly amused." She stayed playing with a twig facinated by it's browness.

"Well I have to go home now." Sesshomaru got up a dusted off the dirt on his clothes. "Mother is setting up a plan to get rid of all mary-sues that try to marry me." He walked away dramaticly. The wind was blowing threw his hair and it seemed as though he wasn't moving. So he got off the tredmil and turned off the fan and ran home.

"Bankotsu when os the plot for this story going to begin?" Kagome said putting her head on Bankotsu's shoulder.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure this storry is going to have a plot." He sighed.

With Totasi

"And that's why you where chosen kagome." He said smiling at the little girl.

"Umm Sir I was trying to tell you I am not this Kagome you speak of. My name is Kikyo." She said glaring her green eyes at him.

**Duh Duh duuuun! Sorry for making you wait all this time for this gunk of crap!**

**Huh Kikyo? Wasn't expecting that huh? Well niether was I? I made this storry after eating a doughnut and a monster so yeah sorry if it sucked.**

**ATTENTION REVIEWERS...hi!**

**Well review please. You know ya like to press buttons.**


End file.
